Simplify the following expression: ${-7t-(-t+2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -7t {-1(}\gray{-t+2}{)} $ $ -7t + {t-2} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-7t + t} - 2$ $ {-6t} - 2$ The simplified expression is $-6t-2$